Ignatius Loyola
Ignatius Loyola (イグナティウス·ロヨラ) is a member of The Hakuri Pirates, working in Demetrius’s Division. He is a famous fortune teller and a collator of unique “items”, joining Demetrius out oh boredom. Leaving his home is a remote swamp and taking all of his Items with and burning his home. He now calls the Mother Hakuri his home and now is the resident Fortune teller, working with The Star Reader looking into the heavens. Known as the Father of all Monsters, because of all of the monsters in this world. Before he joined the Hakuri Crew. With an unknown bounty, for his own battles against the government and the most famous feat he has done was he was able to pull out Sengoku’s dark side and now holds it within himself. With this Ingatius sets out to pull all of the dark sides of the humans and add him to himself only making him faster. Appearance Ignatius is a very pale man, looking as if he is a snake. His yellows eyes and his headdress is enough to scare any man to see him up close. He has gray hair, that is kept in a very unique form. He keeps his hair in an ornate head piece, with his hair tied back. His headdress is very detailed with a skull in the middle of it, other pieces coming out and beads hanging off of them. He wears very flamboyant make-up as many traditional ones do, he wears a lip stick and jade colored eye liner. With a set of earrings, beads hanging from the ends of the earrings. Ignatius is a very extravagant dresser, he wears the finest of robes that drag around the floor. Slinks and primary an orange color, with pictures of dragons and other beasts on his robes. He wears a pirate sash around his waist, in which he keeps several objects his sword and other magical things. However, an odd thing is that Ignatius refuse to wear shoes he goes barefoot in the Mother hakuri and everywhere he goes. However it is unseen since his robes come pass down his feet and his hands. Only his head is mostly seen, however his fingers are a long and red color appearance. Ignatius is always seen with his pet (shown in the picture) and is sometime seen with an odd staff and carries bones with him. Personality Ignatius is this very omnipotent and mysterious being; who speaks in a fortune tells tongue. However, he is extremely knowledgeable on many things the full extend he hasn’t revealed yet. Ignatius has been seen talking about man as a thing, speaking on how humans have done this or that. The oddest thing about Ignatius is that he grows bored easily and loves to go out to create his own fun. Such as using his devil fruit to make chaos, like another member of the crew. Ignatius is a collector of the strangest things; in his former home in the swamps he had a collection of statues, books and animals. He has such a love for rare animals that he has a whole chamber in the mother hakuri devoted to that trait. Ignatius being mysterious he is a mystic so he does do odd things around the ship, he places charm here or there. Writes kanjis on the door ways and place salt around his chamber bed, even though he has strange practices. He is a greedy and extravagant man, showing this when he only chooses to dress in the robes and eat only finest candies and other foods. Even in his own bed chambers he has a day bead and a bed, with beautiful tapestries and works of art hanging on his walls. In battle Ignatius is a very cruel and heartless man, he enjoys playing with others like for them to beg for their lives. He does however love to quickly draw out the dark side of others, so he has a strange habit of going right in front of an opponent and stick his hands right inside their chests. So Igantius does belittle them for being a good two shoes and other things, hating the fact for the Nakama. The main reason why is that he own parents left him in a swamp to rot away. While they went to look for the One Piece, as he grew his own traits became dark. However, his own dark side grows every more unstable as he collects more souls and such. Relationships Hakuri Crew Among the crew he is one of the odd one, having to magical and other supernatural things around the ship. He is never really questioned about to why he does this, he is liked among the crew. He even gives some dark sides to the others making them stronger and does predictions for them. He works very well with Ravana, Demetrius and the Star Reader. Ignatius also finds some kind of loyalty to Tousen as well, seeing something in his predictions thus why he allied and good on Tousen's side. Demetrius's Division In Demetrius division he is one of the most prominent members, he works very well Ravana the most. The two often have logical debates on strategies and current events. Although it seems that both Ravana and Ignatius find an interest in talking about other crew movements. Demetrius D. Xavier Ignatius loves Demetrius, letting him live a lifestyle that he wishes in exchange of predictions and other advice. Demetrius praises Ignatius for being an oracle of the heavens and gives him the finest of cloths and treasures. Sengoku Sengoku has a pure hate for Ignatius senses his greatest feat was pulling out Sengoku Dark side and making it fight him. Then absorbing into his own body, Sengoku never trusted Ignatius or any other members of the Hakuri crew at that. Abilities and Powers Master Tamer Ignatius has average strength and speed, however his better attributes is being a master animal tamer. He uses his own powers to tame animals to serve him and the hakuri crew. He has been said to even have tamed a sea king and a dragon, but mostly he has trained monkeys and other animals to serve them. He uses his own devil fruit powers and magic to influence them to attack others. Magic Abilities Like Spiel, Ignatius has his own magic abilities however much more refined and deadly. He is able to throw fire balls at opponents, Ignatius by exhaling is able to create great gusts of wind at opponents. However, the full abilities of his magic has not been revealed yet. Swordsmanship Even though he has average strength and speed, he is pretty good with a sword. He uses a Jian sword for battle, mastering in the Chinese and some European forms. He is able to handle himself, he was on the same level as one of the division commanders or a Marine Commodore. Haki He has shown to use haki as well, but relaying more on his magic than haki abilities. But if facing a zoan or logia user, he will use haki to get on even ground with them. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Demetrius's Division Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User